


Les plaisirs du matin

by chonaku



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Avant, Tony buvait dès le réveil, maintenant, c'est différent.





	Les plaisirs du matin

L’un des petits plaisirs de toujours pour Tony Stark, c’est se doucher le matin, de préférence très tard, après avoir dessoûlé d’une soirée enivrée où tous ses problèmes avaient disparus sous le sabre puissant du cognac, du whisky et de leurs confrères. Au fil du temps, il a pu se délier de ses obligations envers les alcools en tout genre, sans pour autant renoncer à ce qui permettait de le détendre le matin tout en le réveillant. L’un des plaisirs récents de Tony Stark est d’attendre que son colocataire se réveille pour se doucher, quitte à le frôler, le caresser lorsqu’il sent qu’il va bientôt se réveiller (pas quand il dort, ce serait un peu cruel). C’est attendre qu’il pénètre dans la salle de bain, que l’eau arrive pour se faufiler sans bruit et dire d’un ton convainquant qu’il aurait bien voulu se laver à l’instant. 

Au début, Steve était rouge à ce moment-là, gêné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Au fil du temps, la routine s’est installée et il a appris à arrêter la douche le temps que Tony se dévêtisse, vienne le rejoindre dans un cocon de chaleur humide, lui propose avec une innocence feinte de le laver. 

Après tout, cela se fait non, ce n’est pas quelque chose de malsain, n’est-ce pas et puis, Steve mérite qu’on prenne soin de lui et les colocataires-amants sont fait pour ça, non ? 

L’un des plaisirs les plus récents de Tony Stark c’est de toucher Steve en toute occasion, de sentir sous ses main le grain de peau, de mordre, d’embrasser la chair mouillée et rouge de chaleur, sans doute un peu de gêne. Il n’y a jamais pensé avant, pas comme ça. Bien entendu, ce genre de chose un peu hors norme a plu à quelques unes de ses histoires, mais il n’est plus gros question de sexe, pas totalement de séduction. Cela a viré à l’obsession, au rituel que l’on doit faire, à l’envie pressente de sentir la masse se serrer contre lui, de regarder les yeux si bleus, de mordre l’oreille, de mettre sa tête contre l’épaule et de se dire qu’il est plus qu’heureux. 

L’un des plaisirs de Steve, c’est de rendre Tony heureux.


End file.
